


Midnight Snack

by Lupy180



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: F/M, Hemlock Grove - Freeform, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Roman comes to your room at midnight with a hunger for a little snack





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: dub-con, manipulation, light smut, oral (reader receiving), Roman uses his powers on Reader, possibly triggering? Read with caution, a little drug use

Roman Godfrey. You knew him very well and though you hated him you never could stay away from him. You met Roman at school and you had tried being his friend but anyone who knew Roman knew there was only one reason why Roman kept girls around.

He made it clear to you how he played his little games on the night of your period. He nearly sucked every ounce of blood out from your pussy before getting up and leaving. Not a single “bye” or “goodnight”. He just ate you whole, made you come, and drank you all up.

You would see him in class and do everything you could to ignore him. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn’t. You didn’t hate him at first but once you realized how much of a sucker he made you it made your blood boil. 

Especially when he would manage to get the best of you after midnight on a school night. The sound of pebbles hitting your glass window kept you awake. You stared at your plain white ceiling and waited for the sound to stop. Just a week ago you told him you didn’t want anything to do with him and you planned on sticking to it.

He had plenty of girls at his beck and call, why did he keep coming back to you after you told him time after time you were done with him?

Your phone vibrated but you ignored it. Fuck him. You didn’t need him. You didn’t want him.

Your door creaked open and a dark shadow stood in your doorway. You jumped up when you saw him and sat up.

“How did you get in here?” You whispered.

Roman shrugged off his jacket and placed the spare key on the night stand by your door. How he found it was beyond you. You never told him where it was.

“Why aren’t you answering my calls?” He asked as he pulled a joint out of his pocket and lit it up.

“Roman, I don’t know what part of ‘I am done with you’ is coming out in a foreign language but it means to not call me and to stop your goddamn midnight visits.”

Roman brought the joint to his lips as he sat on your bed and released the cloud of smoke. He smelled strong of alcohol and cigarettes. You opened your mouth to talk to him but he looked at you with his round green eyes.

“You’re not done with me.”

His words ran through your mind and what ever will power you had to kick Roman to the curb had disappeared. He handed you the joint.

“Smoke with me.” His voice came out soft like velvet.

You plucked the joint from his fingers and inhaled the thick smoke. It wasn’t your first time smoking marijuana and you didn’t expect it to be the last. You let out a quiet cough and handed it back to Roman. Roman and you had smoked the whole thing and you felt yourself being lifted on cloud 9. You didn’t worry about much when you got high and that was your purpose for smoking it.

Roman threw the little bit that was left out the window and turned towards you. He pulled the covers off of you to reveal the long black night shirt you had. He lifted his white wife beater off his head and you noticed a bandage on his chest.

“Roman what happened?” You nodded towards the bandage.

Roman bowed his head down a little and ran his hands through his dark hair. The movement alone set fire to your body. You weren’t sure how he always managed to captivate you but with each movement you found yourself staring at his body.

Your eyes stayed right on his hands and watched as they began to unbuckle his belt. There was a slight tingly sensation budding in your nether regions. You knew what came next.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine.” He assured before leaning on the bed and crawling over your thighs.

His long slender fingers hooked on the waistband of your panties and he slowly peeled them off. Your heart couldn’t stop pumping fast, your breathing wouldn’t dare to slow down. The air was growing thick and the cool rush of air on your pussy made you shiver.

You watched Roman stare at your moistened folds as he crawled up and hooked his arms around your legs to keep you still. He dove right in, using his tongue to lap at your most sensitive areas. You tried rocking your hips further into his mouth but his hold on you was so strong you couldn’t move an inch.

Your legs were hooked over his shoulders and even though you dug your heels into his back he didn’t stop. He kept your hips completely still as his tongue swirled over your clit then slid down into your entrance. You fisted your hands in his hair and cried out shamelessly. Oh how he knew how to fuck you with his tongue. You could probably live sitting on his face if it ever became necessary.

His green eyes looked up at you almost in a predatory kind of way. As though he was simply saying “you’re mine” with just a glance. It sent warm little electric shocks down your spine and into your clit. Fuck. You were going to come.

Roman brought his tongue back up to your clit and he sucked on it while wiggling his tongue left to right.

“Roman! Uh!” You screamed out as the knots in your stomach tightened and snapped.

A warm glow traveled right your clit as all your juices began to leak right into his mouth. Everything tingled and all your nerves went haywire. He kept taking in all your juices until he received the last drop. His tongue licked his lips that were glazed with your juices.

The look in his eye is almost feral now. There’s no stopping him even if you wanted it. He unzips his jeans and makes his way further up until he’s face to face with you. His lips connected with yours and you allow him to swipe his tongue in your mouth to share the taste of yourself on his tongue.

“Tell me you need me.” He demands in a quiet tone.

You stare right into his eyes. “I need you.”

He shuffles and fixes himself so his huge erection is pressing into your clit. As you jump at the sensation that evil smile plasters his face. He knows what he has done to you and he plans to do more. So much more.


End file.
